clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
StannumNeedler
Interests Outside of his favorite game, he very much likes to ROLEPLAY. Unfortunatly, he is often doing so with himself. He is sustained on a diet of BEEF and SOUP. He also keeps a large collection of SHOVELS arranged on his wall, next to his stack of GARDEN WARE MONTHLY. An avid cosplayer of GUILDS IN FORTRESSES: THE SEQUEL. To the point where he wears his ROCKETMAN costume almost all the time, including the HILARIOUS OVERSIZED HELMET, and ill fitting BOATGUNS. He has multiple costumes of this style, in both AZURE and CRIMSON styles. (see above) As part of his character he is up at unearthly hours of the morning doing DRILL TRAINING. Shimmying up the drain pipe, push ups, jogging marathons. Not because of any desire to get fit, but because he wants to be prepared from possible invasion via being fit and healthy. He also practices combat drills using a straw stuffed scarecrow and his AUTHENTIC WAR SHOVEL. Misc. Types in a Very assertive fashion! One that DEMANDS RESPECT! IN FONT COLOUR #8E8F91. His current Strife Spec is SHOVELKIND. Later he will gain ROCKET-LAUNCHERKIND His Fetch Modus is the LOADOUT MODUS - In order to retrieve an item from "Storage", the user must "Equip" the item from his Modus. Once has "Equipped" the item, he must find a closet, chest, or other similar device in order to retrieve the item. This also requires that an item that is already "Equipped" to be deposited in the Modus in return. The amount of items that the user can have equipped is equal to half his current captchalouge cards. He can retrieve and deposit "Equipped" items any time he likes, but not items in "Storage" Relations IrrelevantIrregular - One of (very few) friends Dell actually has. At least the ones he doesn't scare off with his rampant and often violent temper. xenoEvangelist - Considers him (rather ironicly) nuttier then a peanut factory. Never the less he has to listen to what he has to say, its not like he has a choice either way. sanguinolentRogue - A hatefriend. Dell cannot think of any other women who had roused his Ire more then her. Yet despite this he will still play with her anyway, she is an outstanding Demoknight after all, and on the (very) few occasions that he can overcome her, it gives him something the gloat about. As of this moment, thanks to SR giving Dell's pestertag to UUO, and then UUO posting it on 602chan, SR is not his favorite person in the known universe right now lawfulRepresentative - One week before the Sburb launch day, after a game of GIF, Egle contacted Dell about Sburb. At the present day, SN agreed to share information with Egle concerning the game, for reasons unknown to Dell. Nobody else knows about this deal as of the now. Dell respects Egle's skill as a player, but finds him a little odd. riblessFlatfish - "Who? Why would I know this person!" UUO, BK, RF - Trolls who aquired Dell's Pestertag and put him on their chumprolls. This has essentially made him even even more enraged, and is not helped by his lack of knowledge of the block function. Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Session 5 Category:Saxtons